


Sparking into Life

by sinecure



Category: Southern Vampire Mysteries - Charlaine Harris
Genre: F/M, PWP, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-16
Updated: 2010-08-16
Packaged: 2017-10-11 02:59:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/107603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinecure/pseuds/sinecure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eric wants all of Sookie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sparking into Life

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Sparking Into Life  
> **Character/Pairing:** Sookie/Eric  
> **Rating:** Adult  
> **Genre:** Smut  
> **Summary:** Written for the Porn Battle on Dreamwidth.  
> **Disclaimer:** I don't own the Sookie Stackhouse novels, or True Blood.  
> **Author's Notes:** No beta for this, my first foray into the fandom. The prompt word was 'Possession'.

Eric rises up on his knees, surveying Sookie. She's spread before him on the soft bed she sleeps in while he dies his day's death. The candles in the room give her body a healthy, human glow and her hair a sweet shine. Tiny droplets of sweat dot her tanned skin and precisely rounded breasts like ocean water and rain mixing in dips and valleys on the shore.

A rivulet runs down her shoulder and he watches it for one of her heartbeats, then leans forward and licks it slowly, savoring the flavor of sunshine and-- "I'm not very fond of this new lotion you slather on, lover."

Her lips curve up and he knows she has no idea how innocent and guileless she looks, how contradictory it is to who she has become. "Well, I'm not very fond of your hair products either, but you don't see me making a big to-do over it, do you?" She runs her hands through his hair, gripping the strands with tight fingers.

He likes it.

He kisses his way from the dip in her shoulder to the top of her breast, teasing it lightly with his fangs. "But you don't taste my hair gel." His voice is a low growl, but he can't help it, she's beneath him and around him, and he wants every inch of her for nights and days on end.

The days will never happen, but he can have her every night now.

Sookie tips her head back with a gasp as he scrapes his fangs on her nipple. "Point taken." Her eyes flutter nearly closed.

Raising her legs on either side of him, she reaches down until she's stroking his cock. Squeezing and sliding. Sensation and reaction.

She moans, the rich sound of her voice sending a shiver through him.

He hides it.

Taking her hips in his hands, he pushes her legs to her chest and moves forward. Her hands fall from him, and he resists a moan of disappointment and begins rocking against her folds, slipping inside just enough to tease her. Just an inch. Then he pulls back as she sucks in a breath. He can feel her pleasure radiating beneath him and it fuels his own even higher.

"Eric." She's reproachful and chiding.

"Lover?" He's innocent and patient.

Rolling her eyes, she lifts her hips, fingers twisting in the sheets beneath her. "Would you just--"

"Fuck you?" he asks, amusement slipping up his lips as she growls and grabs his waist, forcing him into her. Deep into her. They both stop and suck in a breath and his smile fades into a groan of pleasure. "Your wish is--"

"My wish is that you would just...." She pushes up and gets her feet on the bed, grabbing him and rolling them both over until she's on top, grinning at him. "Your blood comes in handy sometimes." Fingers clawing on his chest, she moves on him slowly. Teasing him now.

He loves it.

But.

Grabbing her hips, Eric lifts her up and is across the room in a single breath, pressing her against the wall, sliding into her from behind. He doesn't give her a moment to recoup and gain her bearings before he's moving in her with vampiric speed.

Sookie gasps, fingers curling on the wall, nails digging into the paint. "You have some serious control issues," she pants, collapsing against the wall, bracing her arms to push back against him. Even now wanting to retain a little power of her own.

"I have Sookie issues," he retorts, sliding his left hand down to rub her clit, listening with pleasure and pride as her voice rises in pitch. Coming faster and more guttural with each stroke of his cock inside her.

Faster, harsher, crying out with pleasure and rising desire, she rocks against him.

Brushing her hair aside, he slides his lips from her shoulder to her neck, feeling the soft, tender skin, vibrating with life.

So much life in this one little human body.

He wants it.

Sinking his teeth into her neck, he drinks, becoming harder, an impossible task, but nonetheless true. And he fucks her. Desire swims more quickly through his veins along with her blood in his mouth, sparking him into life. She screams as she comes, clenching around him, hips bucking forward and he nearly comes with her.

But he holds on. Just barely. He drinks slowly, thrusting quickly.

He needs it.

Needs her.

All of her, every taste, touch, and sound. It all makes him want to burst, and he does, coming deep inside her, body convulsing with pleasure and sound and sensory overload. He presses her to the wall, body to body, rising with her breaths, chest sliding along her slick back.

Sookie turns her head and presses a small kiss to his shoulder, and he knows.

He has her.


End file.
